This invention relates to an ornamental attachment for a velocipede and more particularly to a steer head attachment for a tricycle.
Small children, especially those children in rural areas, generally have a fascination for farm animals such as cows, steers, horses, etc. Those same children normally experience considerable pleasure or enjoyment riding tricycles. It has been found that these small children enjoy riding a tricycle wherein a steer head attachment or the like is secured to the handlebars of the tricycle.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a bovine head attachment for a velocipede such as a tricycle or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide a steer head attachment for a tricycle.
Yet another object of the invention is to prvide a steer head attachment for a tricycle which may be quickly and easily mounted thereon or removed therefrom.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a steer head attachment for a tricycle which permits a child to envision that he is riding a steer or the like.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.